


One Last Score

by flootzavut



Category: NCIS
Genre: Dry Humping, F/M, First Time, Kibbs, Oral Sex, PWP, Perfectly Imperfect Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 11:54:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4304004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flootzavut/pseuds/flootzavut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title taken from the NCIS episode. The team go undercover as couples in a casino. Flirting escalates, smut happens. Kibbs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am not 100% certain of the dividing line between M and E, so if anyone has a clearer idea and thinks this goes into E, please let me know.

**_KATE_ **

She wasn't quite sure how she'd lucked out and ended up paired off with Gibbs. Tony and Abby were wreaking havoc at roulette, and McGee was sitting at the blackjack table with Ziva hanging off his arm. McGee looked so moonstruck he must be losing hand after hand. Kate couldn't blame him: Ziva looked stunning in the dress she was almost wearing.

She and Gibbs had been standing at the craps table for some time, and Kate was glad she was arm candy for the night. The game and the betting still made no sense to her whatsoever, and even just trying to keep track of Gibbs' chips was beyond her.

Of course, his hand at the small of her back, thumb rubbing idly at her spine, wasn't helping her concentration any.

The dice were presented to Gibbs, who apparently required both hands to be shooter, and Kate tried to tell herself she didn't miss the contact.

He picked out two, shook them in his hand, then turned to her.

"Blow on the dice."

She frowned. "What?"

"For luck," said someone else.

"Oh. Okay." Kate could feel her cheeks turning pink. She looked up at Gibbs, who nodded, very slightly. Feeling greatly daring, she wrapped both her hands around his closed fist, brought it up to her mouth, her eyes locked on his, and blew gently.

They stood still as a statue for a second, then Kate let his hand go and he threw the dice, not taking his eyes off her for a moment.

"Hard eight."

Gibbs winked, a grin lighting up his face for a moment. "Clearly it worked."

Kate smiled back, then looked at the table, feeling a little shy all of a sudden.

"Now you kiss her, to say thanks."

It took Kate a second to register the croupier's meaning, and then she felt the heat rise in her cheeks. She heard Gibbs' soft chuckle, and when she risked a glance at him, he was wearing one of those infuriating smirks of his, and his hands were already on her shoulders, pulling her closer. The tiniest shrug of his shoulder seemed to say 'well, not much choice', but his eyes were dark and intent and she swallowed nervously.

He leaned over, placing a hand either side of her face, tilting her up to meet him, and then his mouth was on hers, hot and sweet, for just a few seconds, much too brief. When he pulled away, she dipped her head, hoped he would miss the surreptitious lick of her lips. It was foolish, self destructive and all kinds of stupid, but she wanted to hold on to the moment, to the taste of his mouth, to at least have the memory firm and clear in her mind, even if she never got to add anything else to it.

Gibbs bent his head and murmured "Thank you" in her ear, and she wasn't sure exactly what he was thanking her for. Then he turned back to the table, and Kate reminded herself this was an op, _not_ a date. Trying desperately hard to keep hold of that wasn't helped at all when his hand slipped again to the small of her back, then under the folds of her dress to grasp her waist. She gulped. This was going to be a long, long night.

* * *

 

_**GIBBS** _

He wondered who he should thank/blame for the way Kate looked this evening. The dress she was wearing seemed designed to send anyone who saw it crazy with desire, the folds of fabric showing just enough and yet not enough. It swept down to her ankles, but was slit to the thigh, with a draped neckline that looked innocent until she leaned a certain way and suddenly he could see the swell of her breasts. For a dress that was decidedly elegant and classy to the casual onlooker, it somehow managed to cling to every curve she possessed and give him exactly enough to make him want to see much, much more.

He'd already unwillingly ascertained she was wearing stockings, and he was pretty certain that if he hadn't averted his eyes last time Kate burst out laughing, he'd also know what colour lingerie she had on. Assuming she was even wearing any. He couldn't figure that out, but couldn't seem to stop himself from wondering and guessing, and he really shouldn't be thinking about this in the middle of a case - hell, he shouldn't be thinking about it _at all_ \- but his libido was too busy imagining her dress discarded on his bedroom floor to take any notice of the rest of his brain attempting to think on less dangerous topics.

He was simultaneously cursing and blessing the impulse that had seen him slide his fingers under the material. The sensible option now would be to take the first opportunity that presented itself to retrieve his hand and his dignity, but so far there had been several moments when it would've been natural and not awkward to do so... and he'd ignored every single one of them.

If Kate had looked uncomfortable or freaked out, it would be easier to act on common sense, but although she'd turned a little pink, she'd leaned into him, and when he hadn't been able to resist the temptation to rub his thumb against her ribcage, she'd let out a soft noise of pleasure he suspected hadn't even been conscious.

At this point, removing his hand from her skin was an impossibility; he was just barely resisting the temptation to see what else he could touch and what other sounds he could coax out of her. He would bet all his winnings the rest of her was just as soft and enticing, and if they weren't in the middle of an op, he'd be dragging her off somewhere private now and finding out for sure.

This was gonna be a long, long night.

* * *

 

_**KATE** _

"G'night."

She closed the door behind her and then turned to lean her head against it. Whoever had put this op together clearly had some kind of a vendetta against her and wanted to tear her sanity to shreds.

Wearily, she pulled herself upright and started towards the bed, and was only mildly surprised when she heard a soft knock.

Common sense dictated she at least check who was there, but instinct told her there was no point, and when she opened the door, she was right. Gibbs' bow tie was hanging round his neck, the buttons of his dress shirt loosened, his jacket nowhere to be seen, his hair slightly mussed, his eyes dark.

He looked downright edible.

For a few moments they just stood and stared at each other, and then Gibbs was stepping inside, closing the door behind him, leaning down to ghost his lips across hers, his hands cradling her face again, but this time he let the kiss deepen and she moaned into his mouth as he pushed her gently but firmly against the wall.

It felt both surprising and inevitable as she wrapped her arms around him, the natural culmination of months of intent staring and the last few hours uninhibited flirting, even if the latter was case-related. There were many reasons this was a bad idea but his tongue was in her mouth and his hands slid down the stretch of skin her outfit left bare, and she found she really didn't care about how stupid they were being.

Eventually he drew away from her, his head falling back, and she laughed at the grunt that escaped when she leaned forward to press a kiss to his throat.

"Kate-" His voice was strained. "Should we... uh, talk about this?"

"Gibbs, you idiot," she murmured into his skin, "if you wanted to talk, you shouldn't have kissed me like that."

He shook his head and chuckled. "Been wanting to do that for a long time. Kinda got away from me." He leaned into her, pressed his lips to her temple. "I think I either owe someone a thank you for this outfit-" his hands tightened around her waist "-or I should shoot them for making you look even more damn irresistible than usual."

She bit her lip against the grin threatening to overtake her entire face. "Either way, that sounded almost like a compliment, Gibbs."

He trailed a line of kisses down the side of her face then whispered, "It was _definitely_ a compliment," in her ear before continuing slowly down her neck.

She slid her hand into his hair. "So, would now be a good time for me to mention that you look absolutely gorgeous in a tuxedo?"

She felt him laugh as he kissed and nibbled his way to the hollow at the base of her throat. "Well, it ain't a _bad_ time," he allowed, before letting his tongue flicker over her pulse point.

"Good. I'd hate to think I'd made things awkward."

He chuckled again, and then he was working his way back up her throat and finding her lips, and this time she was ready for him and set about getting intimately acquainted with his mouth.

His growl of approval was accompanied by his fingers digging more firmly into her back, and she reached one of her own hands down to grab his ass and pull him closer into her body, his obvious arousal delightful and gratifying.

Part of her wanted to drag him right over to the bed, but she didn't want to spook him... and undeniably there was something quite ridiculously sexy about the way he had her pressed up against the wall.

He moved again, leaning down to kiss and lick into her décolletage, and she scraped her fingernails across his scalp as his mouth moved over her breasts, his breath coming hot and hard against her skin. He tugged at the straps of her dress, looking up at her to seek permission, then, when she nodded assent, sliding them down off her shoulders. The slick satin slithered down into a heap at her feet. His eyes widened. "God, Kate," he murmured.

The dress wasn't the kind that could accommodate a bra, and she might have felt self-conscious about suddenly being naked from the waist up if it hadn't been for the raw hunger in his expression. The look on his face forestalled embarrassment in favour of wanting him to touch her _everywhere_.

He leaned in to kiss her again, his hands moving softly over her skin, and she wrapped her arms around him, feeling both dwarfed and protected by his large frame. His knee insistently pushed her legs apart and she pressed eagerly against his thigh. A very small part of her mind was having a minor panic attack about being half naked in Gibbs' arms, but it was being overruled by the rest of her, which just couldn't get over how good this felt.

Suddenly unsatisfied with touching him through the thick cotton of his formal shirt, she began to tug at the buttons. He stopped kissing her long enough to help her, peeling it off and letting it drop to the floor as he bent to kiss her again, and his heartfelt groan when their skin met made her laugh into his mouth.

His hands skimmed her ribcage, traced the line of her spine, caressed her butt, cupped her breasts, and her skin tingled with pleasure everywhere he touched. She moaned and ground harder against him, digging her fingernails into his back, and his answering growl found a direct line from her ears to her crotch. He grabbed her ass and hoisted her up so she could wrap her legs around his waist, then pinned her still more firmly against the wall, rocking his pelvis into hers, sending her head spinning with the feeling of his erection pressing exactly where she wanted it.

"Fuck," she murmured, and he laughed low and dirty.

"Don't give me ideas."

She grinned. "Even if they're really, really good ideas?"

He groaned and took her mouth hostage for a few more delicious minutes before he pulled away, panting, and when she leaned in to slide her tongue over his bottom lip he let out what sounded suspiciously like a whimper. His forehead came to rest against hers, and his eyelids slowly blinked open, his eyes druggy with lust. He was breathing hard, but then so was she.

"We really shouldn't do this," he muttered, and she laughed, couldn't help it.

"Bit late for that, Gibbs."

He let his gaze slide down over her half-naked body and smirked. "Guess so."

"If you were gonna have second thoughts, you should definitely have had them before you took my dress off."

"If I'd known what you had on under that dress, I wouldn't've-" He shook his head and sighed. "Actually, that ain't true... I woulda hauled you back to your room _hours_ ago." His expression was rueful as he looked back into her face and Kate laughed again, charmed by his unexpected honestly.

"You should've anyway."

"We have a case to solve."

"Who says we can't do both?"

A slow grin spread over his face. "Damn, Kate, you're dangerous."

She tightened her arms around his neck till his face was level with hers and grinned back. "Oh, Gibbs. You have _no_ idea..."

* * *

 

_**GIBBS** _

It was oh-so-easy to slide his finger inside her panties. To find she was hot and slick and wet for him. "Kate," he managed to croak out, and she answered with a moan, pushing against his hand. "Fuck. So wet. You're so wet."

She laughed breathlessly. "You're so _surprised._ ".

He slid two thick fingers into her and twisted, and her legs tightened around his waist and her fingernails were digging into his neck.

"Bed," she groaned. "Please, wanna..."

He laughed, and didn't need telling twice. Kate Todd begging him to take her to bed? _Don't mind if I do_. He stumbled across the room and landed on his back on the bedsheets. "Okay?" He couldn't help the smirk.

She grinned down at him and rolled her hips over his erection. "Very okay."

It was his turn to groan, as he reached up to cup her breasts, and he forced himself to keep his eyes open. The visual was too amazing, he couldn't, wouldn't miss a second of a half naked Kate rocking against his cock, her head thrown back, her breathing hard and noisy.

"You feel..." Her voice trailed off, and then to his surprise, she flipped them and suddenly he was lying on her, and she was all soft and giving flesh underneath him and he swallowed hard. "Even better."

He grinned mischievously. "Here was me thinkin' you'd wanna be on top."

"Next time." She winked and wrapped her legs around his thighs, pulling him close against her. "I want to feel _all_ of you."

He groaned again and took the invitation, holding her hips in place so he could grind against her, letting his erection rub right into her.

Her eyes closed and her head fell back. "God, yeah. Don't stop."

He laughed. "Wasn't plannin' on it."

For a while there were no words, just her hands on his shoulders, her legs encouraging him harder and faster, and the heat of her so intoxicating even through the layers of clothing. He slipped his fingers inside her underwear again, savoured the moan, still incredulous at how turned on she was, and started to fuck her in time with their movements.

Her head was still flung back, and he couldn't resist the temptation of her skin, kissing and biting and sucking on her neck, careful not to leave any marks that would have to be explained in the morning, but hard enough to learn she _really_ liked it.

She dug her heels into his butt and it was too good, and that was a problem. He slowed his thrusts a little, to let himself think. "Kate... oh God, I want..." He wanted to be inside her, not just his fingers but to bury his cock deep in her, and it was all too obvious it couldn't happen, not tonight.

She laughed and combed her fingers into his hair. "Me too," she murmured. "Damn, this is such bad timing." She was still meeting his movements with hers, still breathing heavily, her voice lower and huskier than he was used to. She looked up at him, caught his face in her hands and kissed him slow and deep. "Don't suppose you brought any condoms on this op, did you?" she asked when she was done.

Her tone was plaintive, and he chuckled, noticing his own voice was none too steady. "Funnily enough, Kate, I didn't expect I'd get a chance to use 'em."

She grinned. "Too bad. You'll know next time, right?" She rotated her hips against him in a way that stole his breath for a moment.

"Believe me, next time I'll be better prepared," he managed, when he could actually speak again.

"I guess in the meantime we'll have to do it the old fashioned way."

"Meanin'?"

"Meaning it's been a while since I tried this-" she wriggled her hips again "-with clothes on, but I'm game if you are."

He closed his eyes as she started to rock again, encouraging him into motion, and groaned. "Fuck, Kate."

"Next time," she said again, and it was ridiculous and embarrassing how much he loved her treating 'next time' as a foregone conclusion.

"Next time," he agreed, and then he was moving again.

* * *

 

_**KATE** _

She could totally get used to this, Kate mused from beneath the heft of Gibbs' body where he'd collapsed after he'd come. Not the dry humping, as such, which had been very enjoyable but not enough, which had left her achey with need, but watching his face as he finally lost control, feeling his naked skin against hers and having him whisper endearments and disbelief and what he would do when he got her home into her ear? She could very much get used to that. His weight between her legs, still pressing into her, was something else she was pretty sure she'd happily get used to. His fingers, still inside her, she was certain she'd like more of. And if in future the scenario could involve less clothing and more contact, she'd be very okay with it.

"Kate," he murmured. "Katie, I'm sorry, I-"

She caught his mouth with hers to forestall the apology. So yeah, maybe she still needed him to finish the job, but she'd had much more disappointing sex with no clothing and lots more penetration. She had a feeling when they got that far, it was gonna be _really_ good.

"I have only one problem right now, and watching you come is not it," she informed him once they resurfaced. He was still breathing heavily, and when she bucked her hips up into his, he made a kind of pained squawk. She grinned. "Watching you come was... really hot."

His mouth quirked up at one side. "Was it now?"

"Oh yeah." He looked rather pleased about that, "No need to look so smug, you bastard," but she couldn't really blame him.

He cocked an eyebrow. "You should see your face right now. Then you wouldn't be callin' _me_ smug."

She suddenly realised that yup, actually, she was smirking. "Oh."

"I'll look a lot more smug when I've made you scream."

"Is that a promise?"

"Yup."

"Good."

"When I get to be inside you, gonna make you come so hard you won't even remember your name."

"I'll hold you to that." She squeezed down on his fingers to remind him where they were, wriggled against him suggestively. "But you don't have to wait to make me scream. Like I say, I only have one problem right now, and I'm pretty sure you can solve it, Gibbs." His thumb swept over her sensitised clit and she moaned appreciatively. "Yuh-huh, oh God, something like that, _please_."

"Oh, I plan to, Katie. Now I got my breath back." He chuckled even as he teased her. "Gonna enjoy it, too. But I gotta better idea."

"Yeah?"

He removed his hand and she whined in protest, but then he leaned down to lick along her collarbone. "Yeah."

"Ohhhh..."

He moved lower. "This work for you?" Even as he spoke, he was hooking her panties over her hips, and his mouth was moving down her body.

"Oh God, yeah." Once her underwear was out of the way he slipped his fingers back into her, and she moaned with relief. "Oh, thank God. Please feel free not to take your time."

He laughed. "You sure, Kate? I could make you beg." He moved his fingers slow and sure, parting her, fucking her, making her drip.

"Pretty sure I'm begging already here, Gibbs."

"Nah." He licked her stomach. "That ain't begging."

She whimpered. "Pleeeease."

He nibbled her inner thigh. "Closer."

He spread her legs, and then he was kissing and licking and _smelling_ the line between her thigh and her body, and she wound her hands into the bedsheets so she wouldn't just grab his head and force him to her clit. This was frustrating as hell, but it was turning her on like crazy, too. She was so close... "Please, Gibbs. Need to... oh God, I need..."

He laughed and nipped her skin, soothed the bite with his tongue, then repeated the action a little closer, this time kissing where he'd bitten, and it was tender and sweet and really enjoyable, and his fingers felt so good inside her, but she needed to come and she was _so ready_ to come and no part of him was touching her clit and... "Please, need you, need you to... please!"

Finally he had mercy on her, and she moaned as he licked and sucked on the soft folds of her pussy, thoroughly and skilfully. His tongue replaced his fingers for a while, tasting her deeply, and then he was moving upwards again, teasingly slowly, and it was only pride that kept her from breaking down and screaming at him to just get on with it. He licked a zigzagging line upwards and then back down, somehow managing to touch her everywhere except where she really needed him, and she whined. "Giiiibbs, _pleeeease_."

She felt him chuckle as he started to lick his way slowly back up, so slow and so thorough, like he was memorising her, and it was simultaneously so very frustrating and such a turn on and she was shaking with need and didn't know what to do with herself. She took hold of the back of his head with one hand, unwilling to trust him not to keep teasing her, pulled on his hair to encourage his progress north.

At long last his mouth closed around her clit, and she shuddered. "Oh God, yes, there, please... oh fuck, don't... don't stop... oh, please..." She lost control of her voice, trailing off into incoherent moans, and then lost control of her limbs, her breathing, her everything as she came apart under him.

When her orgasm had subsided to the point she could actually see straight again, she looked up to find Gibbs crawling back up her body, licking his lips and looking mighty pleased with himself. He flopped down beside her and pulled her against him, his hand tracing a line down her spine and then coming to rest casually against her butt.

"Now that," he said with a smirk, " _that_ was begging."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I was sure this was finished, but my muse apparently didn't think it was _quite_ smutty enough. So this happened. But it's really finished right now. Promise. *glares at muse*

**_GIBBS_ **

He'd forgotten how enjoyable it was to just hold someone in your arms and leisurely kiss any part of them you could reach.

Of course, it only added to the enjoyment when the someone he was holding was naked, and she'd just come hard in his mouth. He hadn't ever dared hope he'd get to do that to _her_ , to make her tremble, shudder - _beg_. It was the most erotic thing he'd witnessed in years, and he was just hoping she'd let him do it again.

A lot.

She made a satisfied noise against his throat, stretched her body against him luxuriantly, and he grinned. He prided himself he never let _any_ woman go unsatisfied, but it would've especially rankled with Kate. He wasn't gonna waste any opportunity he had to make good on his promise she'd forget her own name when he got inside her, but in the meantime he'd blown her mind, which was a damn good start.

He expected the happy noises and the contented wriggling. He wasn't expecting to feel her hands on his fly. "What ya doin'? Still got no condoms, Kate." He was getting hard again, his body was _absolutely_ up for it, but much as he'd like to say screw it and have sex anyway, it wasn't worth the risk.

She nipped at his throat. "Just lie down and shut up, will you?" She sounded amused. Her mouth closed around his nipple all of a sudden and he gasped when she sucked and bit.

"God Kate, I mean... ugh." Wow, he was so articulate. Not.

Her hand found its way inside his boxers and he groaned.

"I'm naked here, Gibbs."

 _No really, Kate? I hadn't noticed. Thanks for pointing it out. Might've missed it, otherwise_.

Such sparkling wit. Too bad he couldn't actually speak.

"Kinda wanna get you naked, too."

"Guh."

"I'm gonna assume that was you agreeing with me."

He wasn't at all sure this was wise, but she was pulling at his pants, sitting up at the edge of the bed for leverage, tugging his underwear down his thighs, her hand accidentally brushing his cock and then (not at all accidentally) wrapping around it, and how the hell was he supposed to tell her 'no'? It was an impossibility. Even if he _had_ been able to produce a more eloquent, intelligible sentence than 'ugh', 'guh' or maybe, if he _really_ put his mind to it, 'fuuuuuuck'.

It didn't take her long to get rid of the last of his clothing, and now he was as naked as she was, and wow, this could get dangerous really fast.

She stood and looked down at him, grinning widely, looking, frankly, like she was ready to eat him alive. For all his body was as fit and strong and healthy as could be expected for any man of his age, he'd never imagined someone as young and beautiful as Kate would harbour such raw desire for him. It was making it very hard - oops, godawful word choice - it was making it _difficult_ to remember all the reasons doing this right now would be a terrible idea.

She pumped him gently but expertly (like he needed any help getting it up again with her _right there_ ), grinned as he moaned. Why the hell had he never thought to add 'Always, always have condoms to hand' to his list of rules? He supposed he'd always trusted rule 12 would forestall any such necessity. He should know by now just how foolish assumptions could be.

"Katie," he managed to gasp out. He had no idea if she'd take any notice of him, though, even if he could find enough words to point out what a monumentally bad plan this was, so it was kind of a wasted effort.

He was equal parts relieved and disappointed when she let him go and then turned away to go to the bathroom. He watched the sway of her ass as she walked away from him and then fell back onto the bed.

 _Oh, holy fuck_.

She returned a couple minutes later with a wet flannel and sat down next to him, and he couldn't figure out why she was grinning so mischievously. Then she leaned over, and while she started to mop the come off his balls, she took his cock in her mouth and began to lick him clean.

He groaned, and felt her laugh. Carefully she moved up and down, the flannel and her mouth taking turns washing and loving him, and making yummy noises as she did so, teasing pleasure out of his rapidly recovering erection and making his breathing go fast and hard.

"Kate... Kaaaate..." He wanted badly to be _in_ her mouth, not just feeling her tongue stroke and tease. Well hell, he wanted to be in her body, in the hot sweet heat of the pussy he'd just explored so thoroughly, but her mouth was a more than acceptable alternative if she would just...

She looked up at him, her eyes mischievous, and grinned as she ran her fingers _painfully_ lightly up the underside of his cock, then her tongue was delicately following the same ticklish route and he groaned.

She wrapped the flannel around him and proceeded to kiss and nibble at his balls as she moved her hand up and down, and _oh sweet lord._ He'd never realised his junk liked teeth this much.

He whined pathetically when she stopped. "Much better," she said, as she admired the results of her efforts. Gibbs grunted. He was clean now, for sure, and he was also hard as _stone_. "Now for the fun part."

She kissed him, tenderly, then she was laying open mouthed kisses on him down and up and down again, and he thought his brain, never mind his cock, might just die of pleasure before she even got her lips wrapped round him.

She hmmm'd to herself as if she was figuring out how best to blow his mind, the sound vibrating against him and making him jerk up against her touch, and then her tongue was slick and flat up his length and she was taking him into her mouth and throat as deep as she could, and her hands were touching what she couldn't suck. His hips were moving without his consent and it took all his willpower not to break down, grab her head, and fuck her face hard.

"Oh God, Katie." He was vaguely amazed he managed three whole words. He felt her grin. He'd tell her she was wicked for torturing him like this, except he was loving every second, and anyway, he wasn't even certain he had the ability to say anything else that wasn't a moan.

 _Holy fuck_. She was good at this - _way_ too good at this. She was going to leave him in a puddle for the second time this evening and he was so completely screwed. It had been bad enough when he'd simply adored her from afar, found her beautiful and bright and funny, admired her guts and her balls, but now he knew what it was like to love and be loved by her, there was no going back. "Katie." He just hoped she realised she was never gonna get rid of him now. "Oh God, Kate."

Oh, he was gonna owe her big time. He just really hoped she'd _want_ to collect. He was gonna have her come in his mouth again, fuck her stupid, and then eat her out some more. He was going to make her _scream_ , if it was the last damn thing he did. Scream and curse and forget her name and never, _ever_ want anyone else in her bed. "Jesus."

He felt her chuckle, and then she was sucking harder still and he was thrusting and coming, and- "Oh God, Katie - I fucking love you, Kate."

She milked him dry, and it was only when she was crawling back up his body, and the look on her face was not just smug satisfaction and triumph but also wonder and shy hope, that he realised just what she'd managed to suck right out of his mouth.

He shrugged, gave her a sideways grin. _Well, kinda too late to worry about now_. "Guess I just outed myself, huh?"

She grinned happily and flopped down on his chest. "'S okay. Glad we're both in the same boat." She went a little pink as she said it.

He wrapped his arms around her and grinned wider as her words sank in. "Me too." He caught a corner of the comforter and hooked it over them.

Kate yawned. "Oh fuck." She shook her head, pouted into his chest and whined softly. "We have to work again tomorrow."

He tugged her a little closer. "Yeah." He smiled into her hair. "But it'll be a lot more fun knowin' I can touch ya an' you won't mind."

She nuzzled in. "You know what," she said in a sleepy voice, "bet you _somewhere_ in this place there's a restroom vending machine."

He laughed as her meaning dawned, even as her breathing finally evened out into exhausted, satiated sleep. "Gonna make you forget your own name," he promised softly, and then let his own eyes drift closed.

 _Yeah_. The promise and anticipation of Kate in his bed would make the days seem longer, for sure, but with this as a reward at the end of it... he was pretty sure he wouldn't even care.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finished now. No, really. I am tying my muse down and making her help me with Rosefern before she's allowed to make me write any more smut.


End file.
